Don't Say A Word
by laffers18
Summary: Booth's reckless actions anger Brennan. Will he talk her down? Will Brennan forgive him? Well...come and see. OS


**A/N ****Me again! LOL So...it appears I can't actually write any chapters for my open fics. One shots are all i've got right now! :)**

**This is a belated birthday OS for my fellow Bones fan Mis.**

**It is unbeta'd so I apologise for any errors now. I am a comma fiend so I imagine there's a few to many! LOL**

**Let me know what you think...or don't. Totally your call :D  
><strong>

Booth winced at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

"What were you thinking Booth?"

He took a deep breath before he turned to face his irate partner.

"About what?" He said with a warm smile, hoping to charm his way out of the mess he had inadvertently created.

"About what?" Brennan breathed incredulously. "You know exactly what Booth! What you did was…was…was" Her arms waved wildly as she searched for a word sufficient enough to some up his actions. "Dangerous and irrational and…and…stupid!" She ended on a yell, her fists clenched as she faced him.

"Now Bones…" He said, his tone conciliatory as he took a step towards her. "You're overreacting just a tad, ok. Just calm down and we can talk about this rationally." He took another step forward, smile still on his face as he sought to calm the enraged woman in front of him.

"Overreacting?" Brennans eyes narrowed in on him, her voice high as she questioned him.

Booth watched her, his smile fading as a new look came into her eyes. He berated himself silently as he realised accusing her of overreacting was like waving a red rag in front of a bull.

"Ok Bones. Maybe overreacting was a poor choice of words but…"

"I am NOT overreacting!" She yelled over him. "You left me at the Lab to go and see a suspect on your own and almost got shot! My anger is perfectly acceptable!"

"OK Bones, maybe you're entitled to some anger but you are blowing it out of proportion." Brennans eyes narrowed even further as she continued to glare at him. "Just a little." Booth said with a small smile. "I didn't actually know she was a suspect at the time."

"You…"

"Fine" Booth said on a sigh, his own temper beginning to fray at the edges. It had been a long day, and getting shot at always left him a little cranky. All he had wanted to do was relax with his partner before getting an early night but he could see those plans going up in a puff of smoke. "I thought she was but i didn't know for certain, ok?" He admitted. "And this way if figured if I was wrong I may have been able to…sweet talk her into giving me the information I needed."

"Sweet talk?" Brennan interrupted. "You mean you wanted to charm her? Typical." She said at Booths small nod. "You almost got shot because you wanted to flirt with a suspect without an audience."

Booth chose to ignore her last comment despite his desire to defend himself and he continued as if she had remained silent.

"And I knew that if I was right it would be safer for you to be at the Lab working on the latest victim. And I was right and you were safer. I mean, there was no point in both of us getting shot at." He said on a light laugh, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them.

Brennan stared at him in disbelief, unable to quite believe what she was hearing.

"We're partners Booth." She said, her voice vibrating with barely contained anger. "Partners don't leave one another behind. Partners." She stressed the word. "Don't lie to one another about their plans…or their motives. Partners…"

"Fine Brennan. Fine." Booth burst out, his frustration with the entire scenario getting to him. "I am wrong and you are right. But Bones, putting you at risk accidentally I can just about live with. Knowingly risking your life? That isn't something I'm ever going to be able to do. I can't and I won't change that."

Brennan and Booth stared at each other across the room, neither sure how to act. Booth was watching her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction and becoming even more frustrated as he struggled to read her. Brennan, on the other hand, was unsure exactly how to process his impassioned words. She could admit that in a similar situation she would have done the same thing but she wasn't quite ready to be rational again. She was still angry at him for risking his life unnecessarily.

"I'm going to go back ho…to my apartment." She said into the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow. At work." She added when Booth remained quiet.

She looked at him for another long moment before turning on her heel and leaving his apartment.

Two hours later Temperance Brennan sat up in bed, one hand hitting the pillow beneath her as she sighed. As soon as she had returned from Booths she had gone to bed, hoping against hope that she'd be able to get some rest without him. Needless to say she had been unsuccessful, and was in the process of cursing both herself and him. She glanced at her alarm clock, noting the time flashing at her. 1am. Not too late, she thought to herself as she glanced at her phone. She could call and he would answer.

She continued to stare at her phone for another few minutes before finally coming to a decision. Her legs swung out as she left her bed, one hand reaching out to grab her phone as she went. She glanced down at her naked body, toying with the idea of getting dressed completely before she dismissed it. She grabbed the silk robe she had left after her shower and shrugged it on. One glance around her room assured her she had the only thing she needed and she left her room, realising she would probably regret this decision but unable to care.

Fifteen minutes later she found herself outside her partners apartment. She stared at his door for a moment, reminding herself of why this was a bad idea. She knew him as well as she knew herself and after this he would be unbearable…but she really needed to get to sleep and this was her only remaining option. She took her key out and unlocked the door, stepping inside before shutting the door quietly behind her. Any remaining tension she had felt left her at the familiar feel of the room, and with one quick glance she could tell that her partner had finished for the day.

She walked through his apartment, shedding the coat she had thrown over her robe off as she went. She dropped it on his couch, making a mental note to hang it up in the morning before she headed to his bedroom.

Booth tensed as he heard his door open, his eyes flicking open at the sound of someone tiptoeing towards him. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he relaxed as he recognised the figure coming towards him. His eyes fell shut again as he pretended to be asleep, his ears picking up the soft 'swish' as fabric hit the floor. A light chill hit his skin as the covers were temporarily removed before a soft body was pressing up against him.

His arms automatically came up to wrap around her, settling her into the curve of his body. Silence reigned for a time before the woman in his arms finally spoke up.

"Don't say a word." She whispered into the dark.

"About the fact you can't spend one night without me in bed beside you?" He asked with a smirk, laying a soft kiss behind her ear. "I won't say a word baby."


End file.
